


Американская секс-бомба

by TillTheEnd_OfTheLine, WTF_Starbucks_2020



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Sex Shop, Shrunkyclunks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020
Summary: Очнувшись в будущем, Капитан Америка бежит прямиком в секс-шоп. Баки ненароком наносит урон его психике новостями о силиконовых членах.И вдруг — пришельцы.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Мини G - PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86
Collections: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Американская секс-бомба

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [American Bombshell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593038) by [writeonclara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonclara/pseuds/writeonclara). 



Посетители утром понедельника захаживали редко. И именно в такое утро Баки впервые встретил Капитана Америку, а затем нанёс ему тяжёлую душевную травму.

Сперва Баки его не узнал. Справедливости ради стоит отметить, что чувак проснулся, прямо скажем, совсем недавно, а Баки страдал от охренеть какого похмелья. Он уже пятнадцать минут кряду пытался прочесть одну-единственную строчку в книге, как вдруг раздалась трель колокольчиков и ворвался грёбаный греческий бог. Осень стояла до смерти холодная, а тот был лишь в тонкой белой футболке, обтянувшей мощную грудь, и штанах хаки, примечательных разве что своей чудовищностью. И — господь милосердный — вот это лицо! Голубые глаза, распахнутые от ужаса, розовые, до неприличия развратные губы, точёные скулы и линия челюсти, повторявшие Давида Микеланджело, нос острый, но совсем не похожий на клюв, — всё вкупе выглядело прямо-таки идеально.

Баки разинул рот, и его можно понять: человеческие слабости были ему не чужды.

Парень встал как вкопанный посреди магазина и крайне медленно повернулся вокруг своей оси. Когда он снова оказался лицом к Баки, его глаза, в лучших традициях комедии напоминавшие блюдца, стали — вот так раз — ну совсем уж голубыми.

Баки тут же закрыл рот.

— Привет, — озадаченно произнёс он.

Тот явно не был одним из тех, кому нравилось украдкой слоняться по магазинам и ничего не покупать, как не походил он и на стеснительных неиспорченных ребят, которых на подобную авантюру толкало любопытство. На самом деле, он куда больше напоминал того, кто вбежал в магазин в ожидании увидеть экспозицию изобразительного искусства, а вместо этого напоролся на бесконечные ряды огромных силиконовых членов.

Мужчина вскинул голову, будто до этого даже не осознавал присутствие Баки. Его взгляд остановился на бионике Баки, в чём не было ничего необычного, однако в той же мере его поразили татуировки, пирсинг в нижней губе и растрёпанные волосы, собранные в пучок.

— Я… то есть… что? — выдал запыхавшийся Адонис.

Баки вскинул бровь, но так и остался стоять, облокотившись на стойку.

— Это… Это… — Мужчина остервенело махнул рукой в сторону одного из самых популярных экспонатов: гигантского красного монстра под названием «Американская секс-бомба и боевой папочка». — Это же… пенис.

Баки бросил взгляд на Боевого папочку. Тот и правда являл собой пенис. Пенис чудовищных размеров, испещрённый венами и воистину ужасающий.

— Да ладно? — сказал Баки, распахнув глаза. Он глянул по сторонам, изображая крайнее удивление. — Бог ты мой, и как же они все тут очутились?

Уставившись на Баки, он медленно опустил руку, как будто это вовсе не он тут сходил с ума.

— Я бы посоветовал что-то поскромнее «Американской секс-бомбы и боевого папочки», если это твой первый экскурс в развлечения с задницей, — сжалившись, сказал Баки, ведь тот начал выглядеть пугающе безумным. — Как насчёт вибрирующей анальной пробки? Они здоровские. С кучей разных режимов стимуляции простаты, вроде пульсации и…

Вдруг он, в мгновение ока оказавшись прямо перед Баки и схватив его за грудки, чуть не вытащил Баки из-за прилавка.

Ладно. Наверное, Баки не стоило его дразнить, ведь видок у него был такой, будто ещё одно неверное слово — и он окончательно слетит катушек.

— Эй-эй, приятель, — начал Баки.

Он ещё сильнее приблизился, и лицо его, если начистоту, показалось до странного знакомым. Баки сомневался, что тот был его бывшим — уж такое лицо он бы запомнил, — но нечто в нём вызывало… ностальгию.

— О чём ты вообще? — спросил парень на грани отчаяния. Он всматривался в лицо Баки, словно искал что-то узнаваемое, но его взгляд всё время цеплялся за лабрет в губе.

— Эм, — в недоумении произнёс Баки, чувствуя себя до странного тупым, — о секс-игрушках?

Мистер Адонис замер, глядя на него кристально-голубыми глазами.

— Что?

Колокольчики над дверью вновь зазвенели, и внутрь чопорно прошагала парочка в костюмах.

— Капитан Роджерс, — как можно спокойнее произнёс лысеющий мужчина средних лет. — Пожалуйста, отпустите молодого человека.

— Капитан… о-ох.

Разумеется, Баки слышал о невероятной находке в Арктике. Значит, старого доброго капитана всё-таки удалось вернуть к жизни, а? И тот, по всей видимости, с криками сбежал… и попал прямо в «Приятные вибрации», вот ведь шутка.

— Это объясняет ситуацию с пенисами, — сказал Баки, немного сочувственно поморщившись. — Ты… похоже, слабо знаком с секс-игрушками.

Капитан Америка крепче сжал чёрную футболку Баки, разрывая ткань. Баки нахмурился. Футболка ему нравилась, хоть и была вполне обычной. Правда, ему стоило куда больше волноваться о взбешённом суперсолдате, прожигающем его яростным взглядом.

До чего странно. Мужчина родился в годах эдак 1910-ых, но выглядел одного возраста с Баки, а может, даже на год-другой младше. И Баки, чёрт бы его побрал, был добрейшей души человеком, раз ему стало до ужаса жаль парня, которого, похоже, всего шаг отделял от расправы над Баки за — матерь божья — красочное описание игрушек для задницы.

— Эй, — осторожно произнёс Баки, металлической рукой обхватив запястье Стива Роджерса. Стив слегка дёрнулся от прикосновения: бионика наверняка казалась ему до чёртиков странной. Баки ему сочувствовал. Он заметил, как агент за спиной у Стива достал электрошокер — предназначался он для него или для Стива, Баки не знал.

Он вновь сосредоточился на лице Стива.

— Прости, чувак. Тебе, наверное, всё кажется адски странным.

В глазах у Стива мелькнула дикая паника, но хватку на футболке Баки он не ослабил. Баки думал — надеялся, — что это скорее для того, чтобы ноги не подкосились, чем от желания ему навредить.

— Когда я сам вернулся, мой любимый магазин на углу превратился в магазин фройо, — продолжил Баки, стараясь говорить спокойно и дружелюбно. — Представляешь? Грёбаный фройо.

Руки Стива наконец расслабились.

— Раньше здесь была мясная лавка, — едва слышно произнёс он. — Я не знаю, что такое фройо.

— Ладно, твоя взяла, — после небольшого раздумья сказал Баки. Ему пришлось сдержать комментарий о том, что по напористости, с какой тот схватил его за футболку, можно было подумать, что Стив и его самого хочет взять на этой стойке. Но чтобы не ставить беднягу в ещё более неловкое положение неподобающими шутками, он похлопал по его запястью человеческой рукой.

— Капитан Роджерс, — повторил скромник в костюме. — Пожалуйста, пройдите с нами.

Стив снова стиснул футболку Баки, словно хватался за спасательный круг. Баки бросил взгляд на часы. Скоро должна была прийти Ванесса, да и количество клиентов за день оставляло желать лучшего. На пару минуток магазин можно было оставить. Это ведь его патриотический долг. Уэйд бы вошёл в его положение.

— Ладно, приятель, — сказал Баки, аккуратно отодвигая пальцы Стива от свой футболки левой рукой, которая была значительно сильнее всего Баки целиком. Ошмётки ткани так и остались у того в кулаке. Зато теперь он мог без лукавства сказать, что Капитан Америка сорвал с него одежду. Он по-прежнему держал руку на запястье Стива. — Давай так: я пойду с тобой, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — наконец ответил Стив.

Он не сводил глаз с руки Баки, словно старомодные предубеждения кричали ему о том, что держаться за руки с мужчиной неправильно, но Баки отчётливо увидел момент, когда тот подумал: «К чёрту всё». В окружении громадных силиконовых членов на старые предрассудки смотришь под другим углом.

Баки обошёл прилавок и повёл Капитана, мать его, Америку к выходу, без конца бормоча что-то подбадривающее.

— Не знаешь, что такое фройо? Многое же ты пропустил, дружище. Это замороженный йогурт такой, что-то вроде мягкого мороженого. А уплетать его можно с чем угодно: с шоколадной стружкой, печеньем, мармеладными мишками…

Когда они вышли за дверь, агент, чьё лицо ничего не выражало, повернулся к нему, подняв руку:

— Дальше мы справимся сами, мистер Барнс, — сказал он, и… ух, теперь это было совсем стрёмно. — Пожалуйста, уберите руки от капитана Роджерса.

Баки, словно обжёгшись, отдёрнул руку. К его удивлению, Стив выглядел немного обиженным.

— Постой, нет, — быстро сказал ему Баки и недобро посмотрел на предельно вежливого агента со сверкающей лысиной. — Вас послушать, так я его всего облапал.

Агент, слегка пожав плечами, лишь смотрел на него в ответ. Без малейшей эмоции.

— Ладно, — нерешительно сказал Баки и снова повернулся к Стиву. На лице у того красовалось весьма стоическое выражение, ясно говорящее: Капитана Америку не сломит ничего и никогда. — Ты в… нет, идиотский вопрос. Ты будешь в порядке, — он усмехнулся, глядя на Стива и пытаясь вложить в свои слова как можно больше веры. — Ты же… — он чуть не ляпнул «Капитан Америка», но это казалось не самым верным окончанием фразы. До чёртиков испуганный мужчина рядом с ним был на сто процентов Стивом Роджерсом. Так что продолжить Баки решил по-другому: — …Стив Роджерс, влезающий в драки с задирами с двадцатых, правильно? Тебе всё по плечу.

Стив шумно вдохнул носом и медленно выдохнул сквозь зубы. Он ничего не ответил на маленькую воодушевляющую речь Баки: вместо этого он опустил взгляд на его ключицы. Баки даже захотелось как-то свести оборванные концы футболки и прикрыться, точно краснеющий девственник, которым он отнюдь не был. Светить грудью перед Капитаном Америкой казалось затеей ничем не лучше, чем светить грудью перед Папой Римским. Хоть и виноват в состоянии его футболки был не кто иной как славный капитан.

— Прости за футболку, — сказал Стив.

— Ничего страшного, — великодушно ответил Баки.

Стив довольно долго вглядывался в его лицо, а затем развернулся и покорно направился по тротуару за парочкой в костюмах.

Баки на негнущихся ногах вернулся в «Приятные вибрации» и рухнул на маленькую стальную табуретку за прилавком. Он не знал, сколько времени так просидел, пока в очередной раз не прозвучали колокольчики у двери и внутрь не ввалилась Ванесса с огромным зимним пальто, перекинутым через одну руку, и сумочкой, в которой была собрана вся её жизнь, опасно покачивающейся на другой.

— Чувак, снаружи творится какое-то безумие … — она остановилась и, нахмурившись, посмотрела на Баки. — Что с тобой такое? Почему ты уставился на Боевого папочку, будто он у тебя за спиной трахнул твоего парня?

Баки, оторвав взгляд от испещрённого венами красного титана, в ужасе посмотрел на Ванессу:

— Я только что предложил Капитану Америке купить вибрирующую анальную пробку, — сдавленно сказал он. И секундой позже добавил: — Боже мой, прекрати! Не смейся!

***

А потом случились пришельцы.

***

Баки потёр кулаком глаз, продвигаясь на шаг ближе к кофейной стойке. Вчера он отработал вечернюю смену и домой попал только к трём ночи, но Уэйд был тем ещё засранцем и всё равно поставил ему утреннюю смену. Баки был более чем уверен: тот попросту завидует, что это не он пытался продать Капитану Америке вибрирующую анальную пробку.

— Господи, — пробормотала девушка перед ним слишком бодро для грёбаных десяти утра. Ну или это просто Баки был ходячей катастрофой. — Поклясться готова, что на днях видела Капитана Америку на пробежке. И, Мэдди, он мне улыбнулся!

— Он наверняка улыбался какой-нибудь старушке у тебя за спиной, — сказала Мэдди, её голубоволосая подруга. Она закатила глаза, словно её подруга сморозила полнейшую глупость, и продолжила смотреть в телефон. Подругой, видимо, Мэдди была не из лучших. — Дениз, когда тебе улыбаются горячие парни, помни, что тебе это мерещится.

— Но я клянусь! — взвизгнула Дениз, у которой щёки покраснели настолько, что чуть не сравнялись с оттенком волос, и надо же, Мэдди, оказывается, и человек так себе. Да, эта Дениз в такой ранний час была непростительно энергична, но зачем настолько грубо спускать человека с небес за нечто столь невинное?

А затем до Баки дошла остальная часть сказанного.

— Погоди, ты сказала Капитан Америка? — влез Баки.

Баки хотелось знать, как у Стива дела. Похоже, он уже оправился после фиаско с Боевым папочкой и был в состоянии заниматься отвратительно приземлёнными вещами вроде пробежки. Баки это радовало.

Обе девушки обернулись. На мгновение Мэдди казалась раздражённой оттого, что он вклинился в их разговор, но, поразмыслив, тут же очаровательно заулыбалась и поправила волосы.

Баки же намеренно улыбнулся Дениз.

— Эм, да, — пробормотала Дениз, а её румянец спустился к шее. Бедняжка. Бекке такие нравились: легко вогнать в краску, растекающуюся по всему лицу. — Он…

Закончить ей не дал раскатистый грохот, вслед за которым содрогнулось всё здание. Мэдди с Дениз вскрикнули, вцепившись друг в друга, когда взорвалось стекло из огромного эркерного окна. Нечто громадное, серое и охренеть какое уродливое запрыгнуло в него с устрашающим пистолетом в руке.

Баки непроизвольно схватил один из барных стульев и ударил им по руке существа, выбивая оружие. Мэдди же, несмотря на то, что выглядела стереотипной злобной девчонкой, схватила этот пистолет, будто чёртов чемпион. Инопланетянина это только раззадорило, и он, зарычав, набросился на Баки, утягивая его обратно в окно. Осколки стекла полоснули лицо и руки Баки, но куда больше его беспокоил второй пистолет пришельца, который тот пытался приставить к его лицу.

А затем воздух рассёк всполох красного, белого и синего, оторвавший от него пришельца. Баки приподнялся на левой руке, и стекло хрустнуло под металлической ладонью. Вокруг царил хаос. Чёрный дым клубился из горящих машин. Мужчины и женщины разбегались в узкие переулки, прятались за машинами и заскакивали в здания. Капитан Америка выбивал дерьмо из пришельца, который уже вряд ли станет пытаться сожрать лицо Баки.

— Эй! Боевой папочка! — крикнул Баки, вскакивая на ноги вне себя от радости, что столкнулся с Капитаном Америкой. Снова. Ладно, по большей части эта радость состояла из головокружительного облегчения, навеянного спасением от инопланетного терминатора. Но и зрелище Капитана Америки, покрасневшего как помидор аж до уродского шлема и под ним, было неописуемо прекрасным.

— Господи, — в ужасе произнёс Капитан Америка, — не называй меня так.

— Этот молодой человек только что… он только что назвал тебя боевым папочкой? — спросил Железный Человек, оказавшийся в поле зрения. Железный Человек! И хоть голос его и звучал механически, не услышать крайнюю степень радости казалось невозможным: будто Баки обеспечил его пожизненным запасом подарков на день рождения.

— Американская секс-бомба и боевой папочка, — чуть истерично добавил Баки. — Поищи в интернете.

— Лучше не надо, — не менее истерично сказал Капитан Америка.

Железный Человек на мгновение замер в воздухе.

— Вот это да. Боже. Ну и дела, — выдавил он, задыхаясь от смеха, судя по которому он нашёл то что надо. — Не знаю даже… это слишком прекрасно. Капитан Америка! — последнее он произнёс с живостью возмущённой девяностолетней женщины, сжимающей свои жемчуга.

— Тони. Пришельцы, — процедил сквозь зубы Капитан Америка.

Баки разразился смехом, потому что — ах, да — Нью-Йорк в пух и прах разносили самые что ни на есть космические пришельцы, а он обсуждал дилдо-новинки с супергероями.

Железный Человек, тоже рассмеявшись, улетел, чтобы помешать пришельцу испепелить молодую женщину с ребёнком.

Капитан Америка повернулся к нему, сорвав с себя шлем, чтобы повыразительнее посверлить Баки взглядом.

— Ты хоть представляешь, какое оружие сейчас ему вручил?

Баки усмехнулся, ведь ещё как представлял:

— Американское и взрывное?

— Не мог удержаться, да? — с негодованием спросил Капитан Америка.

Баки виновато кивнул.

— В свою защиту скажу, что у меня шок, — весело заявил он.

Капитан Америка глянул на него так, словно вот-вот пустится читать ему лекцию об истине, правосудии и американской мечте, но вместо этого сказал совсем другое:

— Я тебе покажу Американскую секс-бомбу, — и бомбочкой прыгнул на ближайшего пришельца.

Баки от смеха рухнул на обгоревший остов машины.

***

Меньше чем через неделю после вторжения пришельцев Баки обнаружил Капитана Америку околачивающимся рядом с «Приятными вибрациями». Он явно старался скрыть прославленную внешность за очками в чёрной оправе и придурковатой бейсболкой, но выглядело это так, словно кто-то пытался вставить картину Микеланджело в рамку из «Икеи»: во что ты его ни заворачивай, прекрасное произведение искусства всегда останется таковым. Он привлёк не один оценивающий взгляд, вот только все тут же отводили глаза, когда осознавали, что он пристально рассматривает магазин, полный фаллоимитаторов.

Баки подкрался к нему сзади. Капитан Америка хоть и был супергероем, но оказался слишком уж поглощён (провальными) попытками незаметно заглянуть в магазин.

— Я знал, что рано или поздно ты сдашься, — сказал Баки, засунув руки в карманы. — Пришёл за Боевым папочкой?

Капитан Америка… нет, Стив Роджерс, выполнив сложный пируэт в воздухе, приземлился с кулаками наготове, точно Баки был каким-нибудь гидровским солдатом.

— Господи Иисусе!

— Бог ты мой, как же жутко ты выглядишь, таращась на магазин, — сказал с ухмылкой Баки.

Стив посмотрел на него в ответ, а затем запустил пальцы в волосы.

— Я просто зашёл узнать, в порядке ли ты, — сказал он немного раздражённо. А на лице у него читалось продолжение: «Но чёрта с два я снова зайду в это логово беззакония». Он осмотрел лицо Баки, заметил швы на виске и царапины на щеке и чуть нахмурился. — Так ты в порядке?

Тронутый Баки улыбнулся ему и постучал по металлической руке.

— Чтобы уложить меня на лопатки, потребуется что-то покруче пришельцев, — сказал он, решив не упоминать крики, с которыми просыпается от кошмаров. Это же пришельцы!

Уголок Стивова рта дёрнулся, и Баки осознал, что за три их встречи впервые увидел его улыбку. Правда, в прошлые две Стив сначала проснулся в другом веке и повстречался с громадными дилдо, а сразу после последовало инопланетное вторжение.

— Знаешь, — снова заговорил Баки, перенося вес на одну ногу, — мы, кажется, так нормально и не познакомились. Баки Барнс.

Баки протянул ладонь, и Стив её пожал.

— Стив Роджерс. Очень рад.

Баки не смог сразу отнять свою ладонь, но Стив, похоже, тоже не спешил его отпускать, так что ничего страшного. И с мыслью «да к чёрту всё!» он спросил:

— Итак, Стив, уже пробовал суши? Сырая рыба. Просто объедение. В Трайбеке открылось новое местечко, куда я как раз собирался заскочить.

На мгновение Баки показалось, что Стив откажется, но затем небольшая улыбка расцвела в широкую ухмылку, озарившую весь этот грёбаный город.

— Звучит чудесно, Баки.


End file.
